


Let Me Be Your Hero

by Ultron



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You, Foggy Nelson, are a real hero." </i>
</p><p>Foggy knows all women fall in love with heroes; Karen Page is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I love Foggy and Karen's relationship in Daredevil. It's just so adorable and they just have so much chemistry! After watching episode 6 with the whole date and the stuff at the hospital I just HAD to write a fic for them. So I hope you all enjoy! (This is also posted on my FF.net account).

If there were two things about women that Foggy Nelson knew were true in the world was that, one, his best friend Matt Murdock could pick out the hottest one from a crowd without even being able to see them, and, two, all women fell in love with a hero.

Karen Page was no exception.

He rolled over, wincing in pain as he did, to look at her sleeping form. She was curled into a tight, blanket cocoon as she lay awkwardly contorted in the small chair. He'd told her she could go home and sleep in a real bed, that he'd be fine and Matt would get in touch soon, but she refused to leave until all of this mess was cleared up.

Her long blond hair was falling over her face like a curtain but he could still see it twisting up in distress; he assumed that she was having a nightmare, which after all she'd been through recently, wasn't surprising. He kept staring at her and noticed her look became peaceful again. He wondered what it was she was thinking about to have changed her mood.

"Probably her masked hero," he grumbled as he rolled back over to watch the TV. It was still a news report about the bombing but with no new developments yet they were just repeating what everyone had all heard before. The video of the masked man rolled again and Foggy frowned.

His thoughts drifted back to just a few hours early when they'd been watching the news. He remembered the look of complete shock on her face when it was announced that the guy in the mask was believed to have started the bombings.

_"Oh my god. That's him, that's the guy who saved my life."_

_"I don't understand why he would do something like this. He just didn't seem like...I don't know...he just didn't."_

The break in her voice and the mix of disappointment with surprise on her face had revealed a lot. She just couldn't accept the fact that the guy who saved her, her hero, was a cop-killing arsonist.

"Mr. Nelson," whispered a voice from the door and he turned to see a nurse approaching him. "I'm here to give you some more fluids."

So she walked over to change his fluid bag, trying to carefully get around Karen without waking her. It didn't work though as Karen started to stir.

"Morning, sunshine," he said as she sat up.

She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "What time is it?"

"About three."

"Sorry to wake you, miss," said the nurse as she finished attaching the fluids.

"It's alright," began Karen as she sat up in the chair.

The nurse then gathered up her things and started toward the door. "Thank you," said Foggy as she headed out.

Foggy glanced back at Karen and saw her staring up at the TV, her face dropping. He turned to the TV and saw the video playing for the tenth time. He sighed. If anyone deserved a hero it was Karen and he couldn't believe the world was taking that away from her.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being hero struck," he blurted out.

She turned to him, confused. "What?"

He shrugged. "Hero struck. You know, falling in love with someone who saved you. I mean you didn't know he was a bad guy when he saved you."

"Wait you-you think I'm in love with him?" She tilted her head and studied him. "What kind of pain medicine did they give you?"

"Look, you seem to be really upset about the news. Like you just don't want to believe it," he began, "I just thought maybe you kinda liked him and that's why it's bothering you so much."

Karen sighed and looked down at her hands as they balled up her cover. "Well, I am upset but I wouldn't say I loved him. It's more like I...admired him...and what he was doing. I finally thought Hell's Kitchen had found some kind of savior." She looked back up at him with a sad smile on her face. "I guess I was wrong."

Everything went silent for a moment save for the breathing of the guy in the other bed and the buzzing of a light bulb about to go out. Foggy was starting to feel bad that he'd upset her. He opened his mouth to say something but she spoke first.

"You know what though?" she began, "I think I realized something tonight."

"What's that?" he asked.

Karen turned and smiled at him. "That you, Foggy Nelson, are a real hero."

"Well...I wouldn't go _that_ far," he began.

"I would. Foggy, you were so brave and selfless tonight. You thought about getting Ms. Cardenas treated before you even noticed your wounds and you went to check on the other tenants after the explosion and you just...You're a hero, Foggy." She leaned over, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. He noticed a sparkle in her blue eyes as she continued. "You're my hero."

He smiled back at her. Karen deserved a hero. She deserved a hero to watch out for her and protect her and give her hope that the world could be better than it had been. She deserved a hero who would love her.

Foggy was glad he could be that hero.


End file.
